


Looking Good

by supercasey



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Daydreaming, F/M, Recovery, Shipping, Wedding Dresses, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: Three times Carolina or York found each other to be ‘looking good’ one way or another. Done as a request for a Tumblr Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Good

1\. Armor

"That’s a good look for you."

Jenny glanced up, now from the other side of her own orange visor; the orange tint that that now consumed her world of vision was almost… maddening. She shook it off, refocusing on the brown haired man before her, attempting and failing meekly at trying to put on his new suit of obnoxiously gold and white armor, a grin on his cheeky face as he blushed a bit, hearing Wyoming chuckle from the other end of the room.

Sean ignored though, gazing back at Jen, reminding her mentally of his comment. Why he thought it was so important to compliment her aqua armor, she’d never know, but she supposed it was nothing. Even in the two weeks Jen had known him, she had come to the realization that Sean Bronze or Agent New York was just one of those guys, the kind who sounded like jackasses but were really cool guys underneath it all.

In short, Jenny Church was not at all used to being complimented and it sorta weird-ed her out.

"Thanks, Sean." She muttered back, pretending to be distracted with her own armor.

"Call me - ack- York." Sean spat out, flailing as he tried to get his foot-guards on without sitting down, hopping up and down wildly; Wyoming was full on wheezing with laughter by now. "Laugh now, Reggie, but we’ll see whose laughing when I-" He stopped, freezing as Jen began helping him with his unfinished chest piece.

"Like this." Jen instructed sweetly, clipping on the chest armor like a pro. "Agent Maine showed me a few days ago."

Sean swallowed, blushing just a bit, his cheeks a hot pink. “Uh… thanks, Jen.”

"If I’m gonna be calling you York, you can call me Carolina." Jen ordered, smirking behind her helmet; she could get used to the added mystery of her now hidden expressions.

"Got it, ‘Lina." Sean replied, wearing that shit eating grin again.

Jen rolled her eyes, making to walk away, she stopped however as York gripped her arm gently. “What?” She asked, peeking over her shoulder at him.

"Um… I meant what I said earlier, you know." Sean said, motioning his head at her armor. "It’s looks great on you."

It was Jen’s turn to blush now. “Thanks.” She clipped out, walking away with a new air fogging her helmet.

This would be very interesting, wouldn’t it?

…

2\. Delta

"That’s a good look, York."

York couldn’t hide his grin as Carolina appeared over him, peering at him over the medical bay’s bed, making his head spin a bit before he recovered, the itch on the back of his neck pinning like needles as he groaned in reply, blinking as Delta flickered on. Delta was… York couldn’t describe it; he was odder than he had expected, not to mention, the guy had NO sense of humor.

"Thanks." York finally managed, groaning a second time as he sat up on his elbows, meeting Carolina’s stare. "He’s a bit of a stick in the mud though."

"I believe the more practical term would be-" Delta stopped, suddenly processing something completely different. "Is this meant to be sarcasm, Agent New York?"

"No, Delta; and call me York, New York is such a damn mouthful." York explained, rubbing his eyes warily.

Delta flashed for a second. “Understood; I shall store that in my memory banks for further investigation, Agent York.”

"Drop the Agent, man." York suggested, smiling at the green AI. "Trust me, it’s fine."

"Let him be, York." Carolina ordered, smirking at Delta. "Don’t listen to him, he’s just a party animal looking for more monkeys."

"Excuse me?" Delta sounded legitimately confused. "I do not understand your explanation, Agent Carolina.

"For get it." Carolina finally decided, finally she turned away, waving at York. "See ya later, York." She said, leaving the gold Freelancer to himself.

Once she was gone, York grinned at Delta, a knowing glint in his eyes. “I’m gonna marry her one day.” He announced.

"Agent York, such an idea is highly unlikely and-" Delta was rambling, but York cut him off.

"Delta?" York interrupted, glaring halfheartedly at the AI.

"Yes, Agent York?" Delta asked.

"Just let me have this, okay?" York asked, sighing happily as he sank into the med bed, daydreaming.

"Understood." Delta said in a way that York almost might call warmly, but he was still wondering if AI could say anything ‘warmly’.

He supposed he’d find out soon enough.

…

3\. Wedding Dress

"That’s a good look."

York sputtered more than Wash could ever hope to as he swung around, covering his chest as his face flushed cherry red. “Fuck!” He shouted on instinct.

There stood Carolina, red hair for once down to her shoulder, her hands on her hips, a shit eating smirk drawn onto her face; it was everything he rarely got to see during Project Freelancer, but that was in the past. The shorter Freelancer still stared at York, apparently amused by the fact that her fiancee was wearing a wedding dress. Not the one she would wear, seeing as it was way too big for her, but it was still somewhat amusing in her opinion.

"I… didn’t hear you come in." York finally said, eye wide, Delta silently suggesting different ways to get off the dress and book it.

"Where’d you even find that?" Carolina asked, stepping over to York, reaching over and adjusting one of the straps on it.

"Borrowed it from Florida." Was as good of an explanation as York figured was needed. "Said I could try it on so… yeah."

"Yeah," Carolina agreed, smiling as she leaned up, kissing his cheek softly. "It looks nice but… I’m still wearing the wedding dress, got it? My dad would flip out otherwise."

"That wouldn’t end well." York stated, Delta having summed that up pretty well already to him.

Finally, Carolina sighed, staring at her feet before looking back up, smiling softly. “I’ll be back soon, alright?”

York smiled, kissing her temple. “Have fun, and tell Connie she left her pocket knife at our place, okay?”

"Got it." Carolina said, disappearing out the door.

Once again, York felt like he had four years prior, laying in the medical bay, Delta newly implanted (Except now with less pain). He watched her go, a smile tugging still on his lips. “You were wrong.” He announced.

Delta popped out immediately. “I was not ‘wrong’, Agent York; I simply stated prior that this outcome was very unlikely.”

"You were still wrong though." York explained, slowly taking off the dress.

"And how would that be, Agent York?" Delta inquired.

"Because I’m pretty sure she loved me first." York stated, smiling to himself. "Can’t say I didn’t love her back seconds later but… I think she did first."

Delta paused, thinking it over. “I believe you are correct, Agent York.” He finally agreed, disappearing.

…

A/N: Very short, but my mind is garbage right now; sorry it’s so late, but send in more requests and I’ll write them tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon!


End file.
